Brooklyn's Kings
by Sia86
Summary: Drago's returned but not alone, will Jackie finally finished what he started.


Brooklyn's Kings

Jackie Chan Adventures

Characters: Jackie, Uncle, Jade, Viper, Toru and Drago

Got Inspired be Alaer with J2: The Deception (hopefully got it right)

Takes place two years after son daddy fight! Might be one shot!

Review!

* * *

><p>Jackie stared blankly at Mr. Black as he explained something about drugs and stuff.<p>

"So how does that affect us?" he cut in.

The bald man stopped talking and smirked. "Wait just a moment."

Jackie sighed and started banging his head on the metal table, but it wasn't long before baldie came back in and threw a file at Jackie. He groggily lifted his head to see a smirking Mr. Black who nodded at the file.

"Oh so-" His hands slid to the file and opened the file, pulling out security camera pictures. "What do these have to do with drug trafficking?"

Mr. Black walked towards him and grabbed the photos, then fanned them all out in front of him, "The security cameras caught pictures of reptilian tails."

Jackie felt really stupid right now, he still didn't get it.

Black looked sternly at him and pointed to the bottom left hand corner of a picture. "When was the last time we saw a dragon tail?"

An alarm quickly went off in Jackie's head, and he jumped up slamming his fists into the table, "Drago!" Black nodded and stood back tall.

* * *

><p>"Toruuuu! Get me some swallow tail, on the double!" The gray haired Chinese man yelled.<p>

"Yes, master." A massive man softly replied, when the shop door opened. Both men stared as a teenage girl with an orange sweater and black jeans entered the shop, smacking gum.

"Jade! What has uncle told you about chewing like a cow in shop?"

Jade just stared; still chewing then pulled out her blackberry and took a picture, "Ha, that'll be nice memory when you're dead!"

Uncle sighed and rubbed his temples, teenage girls these days, why couldn't they marry her off to some sadistic killer, like the old days?

"Uncle Jackie told me to come here, right after school. 'Cause he's afraid I might get hit by a tour bus or something" Jade really didn't care if her family was fed up with her, they knew what was coming when they took her in. So she flopped down on the couch and started texting.

"Master, I brought the swallow's tail." Uncle stood and whacked the large man on the head.

"What have I told you? You are now a graduate sorcerer, so stop calling me master!", Toru nodded in agreement.

"Hey, uncle" Jade called from the couch

"Yes, brat- oh I mean Jade" Uncle stuttered, hopefully she wasn't paying attention.

"So Uncle Jackie is like an agent now?"

"Yes, he is" he responded while he reached for the high shelves.

"Then why am I not an agent? Black said 'Good work, future agent'" Jade countered.

* * *

><p>"God damn, pick up with your fucking legs!" a voice ordered.<p>

"We are boss man, but this shit ain't exactly the lightest thing!" Strike Master Ice yelled

"I don't give a damn! So you ass monkies better get movin!"

"Jeez, looks like daddy dragon put the beat down on you." he mumbled as he loaded the crate onto the ship's dock.

"WHAT!" He roared from the darkness.

"Nothing boss man." Ice rolled his eyes and turned to pick up the other crates when he saw the green, scaled, upside down face.

"So, you said that you didn't say anything, but of course I'm not going to believe you." A ring of smoke puffed out of his flaring nostrils.

Ice swallowed and backed up, "Com'on Drago, I was just messin' with ya." he smiled wrily and shook his head dismissively.

Drago's eyes narrowed and he pulled himself up. Ice sighed in relief then continued to load the crates, "Go."

Ice stopped, "What?"

"Did I fuckin stutter? Go!" Drago yelled

"But we haven't finished loading yet!" Ice wasn't going to take this. But he didn't continue when he saw a fire ball in the distance. "Fine, I'll let-

"I already told them, so get the hell out of here."

After his annoying and jackass henchmen left, Drago went to his nearby 'pent house' and sighed. Then he pulled out a bag and spilled the substance on the floor. A smirk appeared on his face when he crawled on the floor and snorted, "Hell yeah that's the stuff."

"You know that's stuff is bad for you."

Drago turned his attention to an approaching figure, "Who the hell are you?"

"Is that the way you treat a lady?" Drago's eyes widened when he saw a woman.

She kneeled beside him and wiped away the blood under his nose, "When you do this shit, atleast do it with dignity not like some desperate rat."

"Let's play twenty questions, I'll go first; who and what the hell are you?" Drago stood and faced the stranger.

"Okay!" she clasped her hands together, "My name is Sasha and I'm full demon and no human!" She yelled in an over ecstatic fake Texas drawl.

Drago frowned, "I can tell you idiot! You reek of demon, and not my kind."

"Well, so your not as stupid as they say." Sasha countered sternly.

"Who's 'they' and why the hell are you here!" Drago was losing his patience.

Sasha fumbled with her nails while leaning on pillars, "Oh did you say something? 'Cause I saw your lips moving but I don't speak bitch!" Drago growled. Sasha sighed and looked at him.

Drago saw Sasha stare at him, "What? See something you like?"

Sasha snorted, "Please, I could get a hotter demon, but I'm not here to talk about that."

A scaly brow rose in interest, "Ohhhh?"

"You have a brother."

The dragon demon's jaw dropped "What? No I don't, I'm the son, the ONLY son of the great-"

"Shendu, the fire demon, I know."

"So how would you know If my father indeed did have another spawn?"

"We don't have time for that-" Sasha was cut off when a shadow entity loomed behind her. Drago watched as the shadow began to expand and stretch into a man like figure; then slide it's claw like fingers under Sasha's chin.

"So now I see what my pet has been doing, while I've been gone." he said with a definite lisp. "Now, what should I do about this?"

Sasha turned to face him and began to grovel on her knees "Please, I-I was just informing him of your exsistence! I wasn't revealing anything, I swear." She started to kiss at his feet, while she begged him for forgiveness.

The male looked at his 'pet' and cupped her chin and she slowly stood, with his hand still on her chin, "Do not grovel at my feet, I've taught you better, Sadira"

"Yes! Yes, of course Master."

"Now... "the male's hand traveled to her cheek, and began to glow red, "See you in hell, demon bitch!". The woman's body went up in flames and she howled in pain but the man just watched as his 'pet' sizzled and cracked in the flames. After her body was burned to ashes, the strange male turned to Drago.

"My brother, how good it is to finally meet you." Drago growled as he approached, "Oh, you don't know how much it hurts me to see my one and only kin growl in my presence." he turned away faking to be hurt.

"You are not my brother, and if you were, even Shendu wouldn't smolder his slaves!" Drago was disgusted with this guy and he didn't even know his name.

The guy just smirked which increased Drago's disgust, but also added a spark of interest. "My name is D' Rake and 'daddy' got too close with one of the sorceresses."

"You dare to slander my father's name!"

"It's not like you can even call him 'daddy', since you're a bastered child."

Red eyes ticked and sharp teeth ground, "Fine D' Rake , what the hell do you want?"

D' Rake smirked and outstertched his hand, "I want to overthrow this puny world so that the true Gods can rule." Drago looked at his 'brother' and shook his hand.

* * *

><p>"I want Jade on the force."<p>

Honey eyes happily looked up from the Galaxy Touch screen.

"What! Why?" Jackie yelled at Mr. Black.

"Jackie com'on she's 14, and above all she has proven herself worthy as an agent." Black looked back to the beaming 14 year old.

Uncle and Toru stared as Black gave Jade armor, a suit, non tracer phones, and a code name; Cat. Jade who repeatedly thanked Black ran upstairs to try on the suit and armor.

"..." Jackie's jaw dropped (in horror) when he saw his niece come down with gray jeans, metallic armor boots, tight red elbow length shirt and a black leather jacket. Her blue black hair was in a short braid with her 'M' bangs loose.

"Yeah! I'm a secret agent!" Jade or 'Cat' was jumping around, trying out different agent poses yelling 'Get your hands up! This is section 13!'

"Okay, cool it agent Cat." Black put two hands on Jade's shoulders to stop her from jumping, "We need all that energy for the Mission Code: 2000461"

"Really, a mission this early?" Jade hyped up again.

"Agent Black, can I have a word with you?" Black looked back to see a serious Jackie.

"Yeah, sure. One moment agent." he followed Jackie into the kitchen. "What?"

"I admit I was really pissed when you made her an agent, but I will NOT allow her on the mission!" Jackie crossed his arms.

"We need an extra agent, 'cause you and me are the only ones who know that this mission even exists! And we need someone who knows Drago's tactics and style."

"So bottom line; you want to use Jade, MY niece as bate."

"Yes" Black nodded.

"No."

"What? Please Chan, I would use the others but they're not like Jade; young, hyper and most of all daring."

"Wait." Jackie cut off Black

"What?"

"Why is section 13 getting involved with Drug trafficking?"

"Because Dra-"

"Yeah, I know but why would we get involved, if he is only selling drugs?"

Black sighed and leaned in to whisper, "They're have been rumors about a new drug, that supposedly gets you so high that you black out" he paused trying to remember the exact words, "And that those who take it are never heard of again."

"They go missing after their hit." Jackie summarized opening the fridge a taking out a crystal bottle.

"Isn't a little early?" Black smirked when Jackie unscrewed the lid and gulped down the bottle.

"My niece looks like a whore, I live with my annoying uncle and his apprentice, I work for an ass who doesn't pay me enough to deal with his shit, and the enemy that tried to kidnap my niece is back, so yeah I think it's time to take a damn hit!" he declared finishing the bottle and throwing it aside.

* * *

><p>"Now this is more like it!" Drago laughed while watching his crew load the crates<p>

"What did I tell you?" D'Rake said too watching the henchmen.

Drago turned to his brother, "Why haven't we met before?"

"Let's just say 'mommy dearest' never let me play with friends."

Drago turned his attention back to the henchmen, he was not one to focus on what others said, but what D'Rake said made chills run up his spine, but he shook his head, now was time to finally take revenge. As the brothers watched the henchmen, they would yell when the crates were dropped or if the loading was taking too long.

"Drago" D'Rake said.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"I need clothes."

"What?" Drago's face scrunched in confusion, was D'Rake a metro sexual? Then he turned to D'Rake and saw an onyx version of Shendu then his eyes trailed down and widened. He quickly turned away, why did he have to look down?

"Where can I get them?" D'Rake waited impatiently for Drago's answer.

"..." no answer

"Dragon man!" the two brothers looked down at the three empty handed Hench men. "We finished loading now what?"

"Go get me some ass." Shendu's spawn stared at D'Rake.

"Hey I ain't no damn hooker retriever, D-man ain't that right? By the way D'Rape, there ain't no desperate hoe that'll get into 'em scales"

D'Rake growled at the short human's last comment. Drago looked over his henchmen then his brother (luckily he was in the shadows), they all had arguments but he was the boss and HE made the decisions, "Do it."

Ice parted his lips, "Go on, your boss just gave you an order and I wouldn't defy him if I were you." D'rake's fist lit up with blazing fire, "And blue is the hottest there is."

He glared at D'Rake and motioned for Fist and Cobra to follow him out of the warehouse. After all three left, D'Rake extinguished the fire and laughed, "Those are the weakest-ass servants, I've ever known and I torch mine if they screw up once!"

"You don't give commands to MY servants! And if you do it again I'll do to you what I did to the last guy who commanded my servants." Drago grunted and leaped off the wall.

D'Rake smirked and blew a ring of smoke, "It's good to be a demon..."


End file.
